1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a karaoke service method and system by a telecommunication system, more particularly, to a karaoke service method by telecommunication system which downloads karaoke data through a portable karaoke device and provides a karaoke service by using a radio data transmitting and receiving function of a mobile telephone network and a system thereof.
2. Prior Art
Generally, a karaoke device is a device which reproduces sound of a musical instrument in order to help and accompany vocalists. Advancements in electronic industry, provided a device which electronically process sound to replace a physical accompaniment of a musical band or group. Such a device mixes a wave of a sound source and digitalizes element of sound such as accompaniment instruments free of voice. Karaoke device enhances the stage and helps the singer by displaying a background image and music lyrics on a television monitor along with a musical sound. The karaoke device includes a memory which stores data corresponding to a selection of songs. When a user wants to add new songs, a memory which stores a new selection of songs must be added.
A karaoke device out in the fields includes a portable device storing a selection of songs is connected to a TV receiver or an amplifier. However, since such portable device is unable to add newly released songs a selection of new songs must be stored on another portable device taking place of an old portable device. Currently, a development of wire data communication through the internet makes it possible to selectively download an accompaniment musical data and voice of singers which are digitalized through a computer in which a music card is mounted. More particularly, since acquirement of musical data through such medium can be converted to various kinds of musical data formats as occasion demands, a user is able to process the data compatible with a karaoke device.
However, karaoke devices should utilizing a computer or a notebook computer needs a music card function. Currently, a portable device which converts a music file downloaded through a cable into a compressed music file by a computer has been developed and popularized. However, due to the amount of data that the portable device have to process is large, the portable device needs a considerable memory capacity. Accordingly, increasing its cost. Recent developments in transmission enables a user to connect a mobile station and a notebook computer to a data network out in the fields, for downloading various musical data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,923 (issued to Takurou Sone on Jul. 2, 1996) discloses a karaoke network system composed of a central station for serving a song data, and local stations each connected to the central station through a communication line for presenting a karaoke event in response to a request according to the served song data.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional karaoke service system by a mobile telephone system. When a user of a mobile station (MS) 106a tries to call a wire telephone subscriber, MS 106a is connected to a base station 106b on the radio. A calling signal transmitted or received through an antenna 106e of the mobile station 106a and an antenna 106f of a base station 106b is connected to a mobile switching center (MSC) 106d through a base station 106b and a base station controller 106c by wire. And the calling signal is transmitted to a public switched telephone network 110 through MSC 106d so that the user of the mobile station (MS) 106a calls a wire telephone subscriber.
On the other hand, in order to receive a radio data service through a mobile telephone network 106, a data network interworking function 104, mounted between a public switched data network 108 and MSC 106d, provides a data path between the public switched data network 108 and MSC 106d. In the conventional karaoke service system, a notebook computer 102 is connected to the mobile telephone network 106 through the mobile station 106a. The MSC 106d and BSC 106c are connected to PSDN 108 through an IWF 104. As previously described, when the connection between the mobile station 106a and PSDN 108 is completed and a data path is set, the user searches a web site of PSDN 108 which provides karaoke data and downloads selected musics and stores it in the notebook computer 102. Accordingly, the notebook computer 102 can execute song accompaniments upon completion of the downloading operation.
However, according the conventional karaoke service system, a user downloads music files through a mobile station and a notebook computer and listens musics of the downloaded music files. In order to listen song accompaniment out in the fields, a user always need to take the notebook computer. In the conventional portable karaoke system free of a new music adding function, data with respect to new musics cannot be added. Moreover, in the conventional karaoke service system, in order to acquire karaoke data from the radio transmission, an expensive notebook computer as well as a mobile station is needed, making the system uneconomical for consumers.